


Stupidity is Inevitable

by BumblingBat



Series: Keep Your Braincells Firmly in Your Brain [13]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fives and Echo cause problems, Gen, Humor, The baby shinies watch them crash and burn, Tired CT-7567 | Rex, dumbasses being dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblingBat/pseuds/BumblingBat
Summary: Fives and Echo are panicking. They fucked up. They fucked up so bad. And the captain is on his way down.
Series: Keep Your Braincells Firmly in Your Brain [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728457
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	Stupidity is Inevitable

“Ooh, that’s not good. Echo, what did you do?!”

“It wasn’t my fault! I didn’t mean to do it. Zig Zag should’ve stopped me! Why didn’t you say something?!”

“Why are we getting blamed? We just got here. We don’t even know what you did!”

“Zig’s right. We’re only here because Rex needs Kix for the briefing and Kix isn’t answering.”

“Fives. This is now an emergency. How do we fix it? What do we do?” Echo ran both hands through his hair, grabbing at the ends. Fives looked around frantically as he tried to make a solution to their problem magically appear. 

“Can I —”

“No! We’re handling it! We don’t need help, Zag.” Fives continued his search of the room, opening drawers and cabinets to rifle through them and leaving a mess in his wake. Kix was going to be so mad. His medbay was turning into a war zone. 

“But I just think —”

“Zag! Can’t you see he’s thinking? Don’t interrupt.” Zag shared a glance with Zig and shrugged. If Fives and Echo were about to get in trouble, far be it from them to get in their way. At that moment, Zig’s comm went off. Despite Echo’s lunge to stop him, Zig answered.

The voice that came from it was the one person Fives and Echo didn’t want to hear. “Zig, how long does it take to get Kix up here?” 

“Uh, we haven’t found him yet, sir. Fives and Echo are helping, so it shouldn’t be long.”

Captain Rex growled. “I’m coming down there. I want to hear his excuse for being this late.”

“Yes sir!” And Zig signed off with a smirk towards Zag.

“We’re in so much trouble, Fives.” Echo whined.

“Just tell him what happened! You haven’t even told us.” Zag said. Zig nodded emphatically next to him. 

“I agree. How about you just tell him what happened.” The room froze at the voice in the doorway. Captain Rex stood there, hands on his hips, eyes narrowed, as he zeroed in on who he suspected were the cause of his problem. Fives and Echo made valiant efforts to not fidget under his glare. Zig Zag snapped to attention. “Where’s Kix?”

“Well, sir, about that—”

“You see, —”

“There was beaker —”

“I swear it was an accident!”

“It wasn’t labeled!”

“How were we supposed to know it was a sedative?”

“And we didn’t know how to fix it —”

“But at least he’s taking a nap?”

Rex held up a hand to stop the ramblings between Fives and Echo. “So, you accidentally knocked out the medic, didn’t tell anyone, and tried to get the shinies to help you cover it up?”

“When you put it like that…”

“Yeah, that’s exactly what happened.”

“Do you know what the solution to this is?” Rex asked. The two shook their heads. Zig Zag watched with barely disguised glee. “You find another medic. Kix isn’t the only good medic in this army.”

“Oh.”

“We didn’t think about that.”

“I know. That’s why you tell me when you do something stupid. When. Not if. Stupidity is inevitable on this ship.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am always taking prompts, requests, etc. Drop me a comment if you want something.


End file.
